Fragile Heart: Scattered Memories
by OOCentral
Summary: Book two of the Fragile Heart Series. It has been months since their last encounter, broken, and tainted. A friendship once strong, now tarnished, lost in the depths of sorrow and humility. Will a friendship once unbreakable, untouchable, come to mend and heal once again? Or is the damage too great to repair? Most importantly, will the past that haunted them, come back?
1. Fragile Heart 2: Prologue

**Prologue** **  
**"Come on Lacus, graduation is today" said the blonde haired girl, who fixed her beautiful mint green summer dress

"I know"

Cagalli groaned "18 years old, honour student, and valedictorian. You need to be at graduation you know"

Lacus lightly ruffled the thick blanket that covered her body "I don't want to go Cagalli"

"This is supposed to be the 'happiest time of our lives, you know. Graduating High school, moving onto post-secondary"

"It's not the same Cagalli, Kira was supposed to be co-valedictorian with me.."

A soft moan escaped from her lips, since Kira's sudden move to chop Lacus out of his life. She once again had to witness her close friend crumble from the pains of losing Kira once again. But this time, it had gotten worse. The ramifications of the loss was immediate.

 _When it came Exam week, Lacus refused to step foot in school. She didn't want to hear the people's voices, see people's faces' nor did she want to do the exams._

 _Lacus was disgusted at herself. Broken. Torn. Ruined. Hated. The pink haired girl hated herself so much for what she said and did on that day. Come exam week, everyday, Cagalli would march over to Lacus' home just to pull her out of bed so that she could make it in time for her exams. One thing Cagalli didn't want to happen was let Kira get in the way of Lacus' studies and even though they weren't together anymore this was no exception._

 _The emotionally beaten down Lacus, every step of the way questioned why Cagalli still helped her even after that events of that day, to which the blonde haired girl said "Kira will always be Kira" . Cagalli couldn't do anything because she knew at home, Kira was even more of a mess than Lacus. The home of which Cagalli lived in, turned upside down in a heartbeat. Hectic. Emotional. Saddening. Destructive. That was the name of the game and was what Cagalli heard every night when she tried to go to bed. Her mother constantly monitoring Kira, making sure he didn't do anything stupid._

 _The screams the filled the air, whenever Kira did, pleading the words "I don't want to be here!". Words that echoed through those halls and continued to echo in Cagalli's heart. Never once did she say a word._

"You're our valedictorian, Lacus. We need you there" She leaned in and hugged the still body underneath the soft blanket "I know it's rough but you and I both know, Kira wouldn't allow you to miss a special event like this and neither will I" she grabbed both ends of the blanket and yanked it off Lacus' body.

"Now, it's time to get ready"

Cagalli spent the next 30 minutes trying to get the uncooperative Lacus changed and at least half presentable for the large crowd "There, I did my best" said Cagalli proud of her makeup coverups she did on Lacus' face.

"Why did you put so much?" Lacus muttered frowning into the mirror in front of her.

"Sorry it's really hard covering the red parts around your eyes and the bags underneath them"

Lacus gazed into Cagalli's eyes through the mirror she looked into "I really don't want to go" she whispered pleadingly.

"I know you don't, I don't think your parents would be all that happy if you didn't go"

She looked up at the ceiling as tears began rolling down her cheeks again "I know"

"Hey stop crying now, you'll ruin the makeup!"

"I can't help it" muttered the pink haired girl "I want Kira back"

"You can't have him back, because he's gone"

Immediately Lacus turned and locked eyes with Cagalli "No he isn't!" she screamed

The blonde placed her hand son Lacus' small shoulders and have her a slight shake "I didn't mean that kind of gone, I meant gone from your life"

"No he isn't!" she repeated once more, her head furiously swaying from side to side.

"Drop it Lacus, he really is gone" Cagalli paused and took a deep breath in "He already left, Lacus"

Painful and pushing those words were for Lacus, piercing the her very being, each word digging into her body and out through the other side. It made her sick. The realization of those words hitting ever so hard, and so quickly that Lacus did not know what to do. She dropped onto her knees, her yes widened in grief, knowing that the one person who she never wanted to push away, was now not only gone from her life.

Lacus clenched her body hard "No.." she fell to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest "What did I do!?" Lacus screamed as she began to sob once again.

"Lacus please" Cagalli asked kneeling down beside her "We don't have time for this"

"Go away!" she screamed "Leave me alone!"

"Fine" Cagalli said sighing, she stood back up and dusted her dress off "I'll tell your father you're not mentally ready to leave the house yet" the only response she received as a nod of the head from her longtime friend.

"Your parents won't be happy with this you know"

"I don't care! I'm done trying!"

Cagalli slowly began to make her way to the door "Your mother wouldn't be so happier either too"

She saw Lacus hug herself tighter "I know.."

"Kira wouldn't like how you're going to miss out on graduation too you know"

"He's gone.. Why would he care?"

Cagalli picked up her bag that rested against the door and began rummaging through it "Oh yeah?" she asked looking for something very, very important. "Aha!" she exclaimed pulling an envelope from her bag "He doesn't care huh? Then tell me why he told me to give you this?" Cagalli asked waving the rectangular piece of paper in the air.

Lacus didn't dare lift her head, to which cause Cagalli to groan in frustration "Okay you big baby, I'm just going to leave this note right here" she said placing the envelope on Lacus' dresser. Cagalli reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open "I'll be back later, we're going to eat sushi after grad, whether you're actually at the ceremony or not. I don't care" She walked through the door and closed it behind her.

She took a deep breath and turned her head to the side "Sorry Mr. Clyne, I couldn't pull her out of there"

He smiled back at her "That's okay, I wasn't expecting her to go through with graduation today"

"I'm sorry Kira caused this situation"

The older man shook his head "There is nothing to be sorry about, your mother and I have been in daily conversation. So we both know what's happening between the two children"

The girl smiled, turned towards the older man and bowed "Please excuse me"

"Of course, see you later" the man replied as he watched Cagalli walked down the hall and to the stairs. He slowly watched as the blonde haired girl walked down the stairs until she disappeared from sight. He stayed quiet until he heard the door shut, before he turned towards his daughter's room.

"Honey?" he asked lightly knocking on the door. Hearing no response, he pushed open the door only to see her daughter balling even harder into her arms, a note clenched in her hands, her face buried into the floor as she let out a loud scream.

Immediately the father ran over to her and gave her a reassuring hug "What's wrong?"

"What did I do, dad! What did I do?!" she screamed  
"You did nothing wrong my love, you did nothing wrong"

She shook her head violently "I'm the worst person ever! I don't deserve to be here!"

The older man hugged her tighter "Don't say that, you have every right to be here"

Glancing at the floor in front of him, he allowed Lacus to cry her heart out. He knew he couldn't do anything, he knew he couldn't help her shoulder the grief that her precious daughter was doing. He was useless. He sat there silently as his daughter wept on his shoulder, he leaned forward and picked up a beautiful silver necklace, attached to it was a very pretty silver ring. Studded with a line of diamonds, as if it were a ring for a proposal.

"Did he give this to you?" he whispered, to which he daughter nodded over her cries.

He gently grabbed hold of Lacus' hand and placed the necklace on her palm "I don't think he would want you to lose this" he added closing Lacus' fingers over it.

"Why do I say what I said, why did I do what I did?! I'm the worst!" she cried out clasping her father with all her might.

"You're not" he whispered softly "And I'm sure Kira would agree with me too"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**  
BOOM BOOM! The prologue to Fragile Heart: Scattered Memories, has been released for your viewing eyes! I do not know when the first official chapter will be released so don't ask. I'll leave you guys with this prologue and the sadness and such, see you when the next chapter comes out. Thanks for the support!

\- OOCentral


	2. Chapter 1: Clouded Feelings

**Chapter 1**

 **Several Months Later**

 _Several months passed since their high school graduation, everyone was now well into their first year of post-secondary. For those few several months, it was a new experience of the young Lacus Clyne. Her long time friends Amanda and Emily moving to the PLANTS to study there, and most importantly, Cagalli accepting a full sports scholarship to a school outside of Orb. Leaving Lacus alone._

 _It was tough on her, not having anyone to talk to, no friends to hang out with, no friend to go out on events to. Just herself and herself alone. Since that incident, her father, Sigel Clyne, had made her volunteer at a summer camp to keep her busy and to keep her mind away from the topic that clouded her very being for her whole summer vacation, Kira. He knew that even though his strategy may have been proven ineffective at sometimes, like the odd time he would watch Lacus crying in the middle of the night because she remembered that day. He knew that if his daughter were to somewhat recover on time for school, she had in some way move past those events that took place on that day._

 **Real POV**

Slowly and carefully with books in hand and bag slung over her shoulder, Lacus walked out of the main building of Orb University and onto the campus grounds the school was founded on. They were already deep into their summer semester and the only thing on Lacus' mind was finals which were coming in a few days time.

"I have to go over so many things" muttered Lacus as she sped walked down a worn cobble path to the dormitories.

Her success from high school carried into post-secondary and already she was one of the top students at the school she went to. Studying, Political Sciences and Business Administration, her hands were always full with work and studying. She had even less time to hang out with her newly acquired friends because she was focused on her education and her ambitions. Luckily for her, since she was one of the top students, she was granted her own dorm in the shared dormitories of which she lived in.

So roommate distractions were the last of her concerns because she didn't have someone to room with. Not to mention like she did in high school, she had just submitted her application to run for student body council. Yes, the life of Lacus Clyne was crazier than ever, and she liked it that way.

Speeding into the dorms, she quickly made her way to her room "I need to go shopping for food" she exclaimed throwing her bag onto the floor after she closed her dorm door behind her. Stripping her clothes off she tossed them into a hamper she had brought from home "I will do laundry at home". She clothed herself in more casual attire before making her way to her bag once again.

"I will need you later," she said to herself pulling out her books and laptop she used to take notes with, she placed it on her desk she had beside her bed and raced out of the dorms and off campus.

"I can only give myself an hour and 30 minutes" she muttered to herself, giving notice of the limit she put upon herself as her eyes stayed fixated on her watch. She jumped into her car and drove to the nearest mall, luckily for her the university was beautifully placed surrounded by buildings that could be of use to the normal university student. So she never had to travel far.

With her shopping bag in hand, Lacus began to scavenge the mall for the things she wanted. Slowly walking in front of each shop entrance she glanced inside taking a peek at what each store had to offer. Her sightseeing came to an abrupt stop when she bumped into two figure in front of her "Sorry" she replied quickly, blushing a bright red.

"Hi, Lacus! Long time no see" Cagalli said giving her a hug

"Cagalli?" she asked in shock, she turned and saw standing beside the blonde girl was Athrun. To which he just waved.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh my gosh, Athrun what school do you go to?" Lacus asked still amazed to see her longtime friend after so many years.

The navy blue haired boy chuckled "We go to the same university Lacus, I go to the school of Architectural Advancements"

Lacus' eyes widened "I didn't know! What do you major in?"

"Applied OS research and development, the second tier of OS R&D."

"Second tier?" Lacus asked confused by what that actually meant.

Athrun nodded "The first tier is at PLANTS University, something I do not qualify for" he quickly covered his mouth soon afterward "Sorry" he replied "Didn't mean to say that"

Lacus flashed a faint smile "It's okay, I managed to get over the hump" although her answer was quiet, she knew continuing to tell herself that it was indeed over as a resolve she had to force herself to recognize and understand.

However, though, Cagalli wasn't buying it. She read through Lacus' pathetic shield like a hot knife cutting through butter "Huh" she responded, not entirely convinced by her friends' statement.

A fragile blushed waltzed onto Lacus' pale cheeks "Cagalli stop"

"Fine"

Clearing her throat "But anyway, how's Kira?" Lacus asked curiously.

Athrun glanced over at Cagalli, with an unsure look on his face "Should we tell her?" he mouthed

The blonde shook her head, before answering her friend's question "He's doing just fine"

This sudden, suspicious moment caused Lacus to raise an eyebrow "Why did you guys do that?"

"Oh, nothing" Athrun replied scratching the back of his head.

"Liar"

Cagalli sighed "Well if you're wondering he is the top student at PLANTS University, same major as Athrun here but as you know a lot smarter than this one is" she added jabbing the boy in the side.

"Ouch, that burn" Lacus replied giggling at the lighthearted humor

"He's a prodigy student, he holds the title of "Prince of Terror" and holds a spot on the uPLANTS Student Council" Athrun added

"Wow," Lacus said amazed of what Kira was able to accomplish within his first year of University.

"Don't be amazed" Athrun said coldly

"After he left for the PLANTS he became cold, ruthless, and unforgiving" Cagalli added "There is a reason why they call him the 'Prince of Terror' you know"

The navy blue haired boy nodded agreement "He completely wrecked our team's mobile suit model in a tournament, forcing us to rebuild everything."

"I don't believe you" Lacus replied stubbornly, refusing to accept that the Kira she knew a few months ago, was now this harsher version, no longer the person everyone knew he once was.

The girl grunted "Oh please, you should believe me. He is a pain in the ass now"

"Almost like a harsh king, asserting his power and authority to those below him," Athrun thought for a second "He's like a military Commander, cold blooded to the core"

"How could the Kira we know, but that kind of person? I think you guys are exaggerating"

"Don't believe me? Then come see for yourself" Cagalli cried out "He isn't your cutie Lacus, he's far from it now"

Athrun placed his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and little shook her "Calm down now"

She looked up at him, glaring "Oh you don't even know, I am tired of his crap" she pointed to Lacus "I don't care whether you care for him or not, you're going to fix him!"

"No!" Lacus yelled back "I cannot see him.. Not after what I did"

"Lacus!" Cagalli yelled glaring at her "It's because of you! Stop being a baby and confront the problem"

'It's because of you!' these few words, shook deep within her. Rattling in her head, through her body, and out her finger tips. Piercing like a spear ripping through the pray of which it impaled.

Her face buried deep in her pillow, her room darkened, darker than the outer reaches of space, was where the motionless Lacus laid. Bleak, stiff, powerless. Lost in a train of thought, memories of once was, and what she wished was still real. Suppressed, were the feelings she held inside. Scared of confronting them, scare of acknowledging them, scared of letting them become her reality.

A soft moan escaped from her dry lips as she slowly began to rub her face into the groove of her pillow "It hurts, Kira" she whispered "It hurts so much"

Opening her eyes ever so slightly, they witnessed a faint sparkle, there propped up on her desk was the necklace he had sent to her through Cagalli on graduation day "I miss you so much" she cried as hot tears began rolling down her cheeks once again.

 **The Next Morning**

An emotionally exhausted Lacus Clyne propped herself up on her bed. Her hair disheveled, her nightgown sliding off at the shoulders, and the bags underneath her eyes darkened and visible. This was the first time in months, where she didn't get enough sleep. Feeling the wave of exhaustion engulf her, she fell back down onto her bed and closed her eyes " _I miss your hugs"_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing, Lacus Clyne! You have to study!" she screamed at herself, trying to pull her mind away from the boy she indulged in for years.

Forcing herself back onto her bottom, the pink haired girl pushed herself off her bed and stumbled towards her desk. Luckily for her, she had already put her books on her desk yesterday so she didn't have to go through the trouble of getting them out. Carefully she pulled the cover back and pulled open her laptop and there she began her daily routine of study.

But there was only one problem. Kira. His voice, his name, and what his sister said to her, echoed through her body. Every word she read in the textbook and on her laptop echoed moments she and Kira had or the events of that day. It drove her crazy. Throwing her head into her outstretched hands, she let out a long drawn out sigh "I cannot believe this is happening to me.."

She lifted her head and stared at the necklace that sat in its box, the ceiling light causing the necklace to shine very so slightly "Look what have you done to me Kira.." she moved her hand over and gently ran her fingertips over the sparkling silver plated chain, reached for the lid and closed the box.

"I cannot be doing this right now" she muttered to herself, Lacus slapped her face a few times and gave her head a light shake "Okay!" she cried out taking a sip from a stray water bottle she had on her desk "I have to study" she said re-committing herself to the task that was presented to her, making sure her marks dropped because of the upcoming finals **.**

 **A few Hours Later**

Many hours came and went, the sun peering through her window was a vibrant orange-yellow signaling that the end of the day was just a few hours away. Letting out a tired yawn escape her lips, Lacus threw her arms in the air and give her body a relaxing stretch, "I am done" she said covering her mouth as she yawned. She turned her head to the right and stared out the window to her dorm "I've been in here too long"

She pushed herself off the chair she rested on for the past few hours, and slowly walked over to the window, only to have her body lean against the frame. Her eyes looking out the window with great curiosity.

"There are a lot of people out at this time" she mumbled noting the different students walking around the campus grounds. The pink haired girl turned her head back towards her desk and glanced at the clock, it read '6:30 pm'.

"It's time to get some food"

Crawling to her dresser, she pulled open the drawer and sighed "Not much in terms of clothing" she whispered to herself, only seeing three white blouses and a pair of blue jeans "I change to frequently" she mumbled glancing at the hamper full of clothing to her right.

"Well this will have to do, I'll do laundry at home tomorrow" she added pulling one of each out of each piece of clothing out of her dresser.

She spent a good 15 minutes getting herself situated, but when she did and was happy with her own appearance, she grabbed her keys and her wallet before venturing out of her room and into the hallway "It's already 6:45, I wonder if they will still be open" she asked herself as she walked down the long hallway.

Pushing open the doors at the end of the hall, she slowly made her way down the stairs until she reached the main floor of her dormitory. Immediately, she saw the dining hall, packed with people. She couldn't help but smile "Yay, I didn't miss out this time," she said as she began her walk inside and to the long queue of students who patiently waited for food.

Slowly the pink haired girl crawled up the ever so long line to the food, her face buried in her phone. She did what she could to pass the time, but it seemed as if it was taking forever and that there was no end to the never ending line.

"The line is taking awhile, huh?" said a voice behind her

Turning to see where the voice came from, she smiled "Hi Athrun"

"Hey" the boy replied returning the kind gesture "How was studying?"

"How did you know I was studying?"

Athrun shrugged "I kind of figure because this is exam week"

The girl nodded in affirmation "Then you are correct, kind sir. How about you?" Lacus asked as she grabbed two trays and passed one to Athrun.

"Haven't exactly started yet" he replied taking the tray in his hands "Thank you by the way"

Slowly moving up in the line they eventually approached the food section of the dining hall and began to pile on the food onto their trays.

"Why's that?" Lacus asked placing a bottle of orange juice on her tray

"Hi, can I have the pasta please?" Athrun asked the worker behind the table, who began filling a plate with pasta before passing to him "Thank you".

He turned his attention to Lacus "Well, it's because I have a tournament coming up in a few days that I have to get my team ready for" Athrun reached for a can of Pepsi and placed it on his tray as he followed Lacus down the line.

"Tournament for what?"

"As you may or may not know, we have a Gundam Team"

The pink haired girl nodded "Oh yes" she replied grabbing a pre-made sandwich off the plate on the counter.

"Is that all you're getting?" Athrun asked looking at the lone orange juice bottle, pre-made sandwich, three little bits of brownie and shepherd's pie on the side.

The girl nodded "Yeah, I don't eat much dining hall food, I eat more at home than I do here" exiting the line she signaled with her head "Follow me" she asked of him as Lacus began walking to one of the many tables that littered the hall.

When they finally found a free table, Lacus casually placed her tray down and sat down on the bench. Athrun did the same but sat across from her "Time to dig in" he said stabbing his pasta with a plastic fork

"And you nag me for not grabbing enough food" Lacus responded jokingly to a plate of pasta and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Hey now, I have a tournament and exams to prep for. Got to be time efficient"

Nodding Lacus took a bite out of her sandwich "Say, why are you putting so much time into preparing for the tournament?"

The navy blue haired boy waited until he finished swallowing before he spoke "That's because all of the top schools compete there" he replied wiping his face with a napkin.

"Have we won a tournament before?" Lacus asked taking a sip of her orange juice

"We won last year, but this year we haven't won anything"

The pink haired girl frowned "Why's that?"

Athrun gave Lacus a long hard stare, while he took a few gulps from his Pepsi "Ah.." he said marveling at the tastiness this drink provided him "Well miss, your ex is a beast and destroyed us every time. That's why"

"Kira?"

The boy nodded "He's the captain of the top team, who also so happens to be President of the Study body there"

"You mentioned something yesterday about his destroying your Gundam every time?"

Athrun nodded again "Okay so this is how a tournament goes typically. We design and build Gundams that basically fight it out, but there are a lot of other components that are checked at the same time, like OS coding, design, and a lot of other factors that determine your scores. So you can score really high on all those departments, but lose in the Battledome and you'll still get second in our case."

He took a sip from his Pepsi before continuing "The only reason why we haven't 'won' a tournament yet is because of Kira, handles everything and runs his team like the military. Finely tuned, organized and uniformed. He is demanding and if he doesn't get what he wants, he is a force to be reckoned with; that's why he is called the 'Prince of Terror'."

"That's not the Kira I know," Lacus said stubbornly, as she took finished the remaining bits of her sandwich.

"He's changed now, trust me Lacus" Athrun leaned back and gave his legs a stretch "If anything I just think he's hiding his broken self from the world," he said quietly.

"You think so?"

Athrun nodded "A few weeks ago, Cagalli dragged me up to the PLANTS so that she could have a backup when she went to scold him. She scolded him and we saw.. I guess how broken he really was" he whispered.

Lacus leaned in and looked at him "What do you mean?"

The boy brought his gazes onto her and gave a sympathetic frown, he reached forward and gently held the necklace Lacus had around her neck "Didn't think I'd notice this, now did you?" he asked gazing at the necklace "I know Kira gave this to you, Cagalli told me of it and showed me a picture too" Athrun slowly let go of it and sat up "You still love him don't you"

"N-No, I just wanted to wear it because it looked pretty" Lacus replied mumbling into her chest. Now regretting wearing the necklace Kira had bought her.

"You know. I think you're the only one that can change him back. He literally cut ties with his mom and it's really killing her" he whispered.

"But I can't see him after what I did to him.."

Athrun placed his hand on Lacus' clenched fist she had on the table "We all still know that you love him and I can guarantee you that he still loves you too, he's just hiding it. I think the best thing for you two to do is to find a mutual ending for each other whatever that may be"

Lacus lightly shook her head "But I don't want it to end"

"I know, but we don't want to see you suffer at the expense of him" he replied removing his hand from hers, he reached for his bottle and took a sip from it "You just have to be physically ready"

The pink haired girl pulled her hands to her face and wiped the tears away "You suck for making a girl cry you know" she responded jokingly.

"Why thank you," he said smiling "So how about it?"

Lacus nodded "I'll give it a try, I'll try my hardest"

Athrun poked the top of Lacus' head "Now that's the spirit, exams are this week and the week after is our summer vacation before we start up classes in September. We'll leave then?"

Lacus nodded "Okay, but how we are going to get there?"

"I'll pick you up and I'll probably tell Cagalli and we'll go together"

"How do I know when you'll be ready?" the girl asked

Athrun reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he turned it on and flipped to the contacts screen "Throw your number in there and I'll call you when we leave"

"Okay" was her only response as Lacus began to plug her number into Athrun's phone.

 _I can't give up on you Kira, I just can't._

 _I've heard your cries, your cries for help, please let me be the one to shoulder your burden_

 _I can't do it alone Kira, you have to let me._

 _Please don't let go, I will keep fighting._

 _After all, mother said to never give up on your dreams._

 _And my dream is to be with you._

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hi there, OOCentral here. Now I know you may be wondering "Why is the release date of chapter One, so quick to come out?" Thank you for asking that question, well that is because I began working on chapter one on the 1st May, and being that it took me just about two and a half months to write chapter One, I thought I should release it now. I wanted to let you guys know that this story will come from Lacus' side. The first book was more told through Kira's side, while this book will be told from Lacus' side.

But anyway all that being said, thank you for reading! I will release Chapter two whenever it's ready. OH and check out my blog I recently started, I will be posting little rants and Anime related stuff on there so feel free to check it out :)

\- Copy that and paste it in your web browser

(There isn't much on there right now, but it will be where I shall give updates and other fun stuff, please do check it out! #ShamelessPromotion).

Until next time,  
\- OOCentral. 


	3. Chapter 2: Journey Begins

**Chapter 2**  
Time ticked slowly as darkness swept through the night. Thrashing and rattling everything with fear and fright, sinking into the weak, causing havoc for the mind - a merciless and unforgiving force. For the mind does not know what it wants until it's given orders. The mind no control, but what does? Those who influence it.

Hatred, fear, anxiety, pain, failure, and suffering; confidence, happiness, excitement, love, and joy. Signals. Signals that are sent by darkness or light. Orders of which the mind must obey unless you tell yourself to run.

" _You are like everyone else!" The boy yelled, tears rolling down his face_

 _It hurts._

" _No different from players, no different from bullies, no different from the ignorant bitches who litter this world."_

" _Absolutely worthless" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs._

I didn't mean to hurt you

" _I am done with this world, most importantly I'm done with you!" looking up at the grey skies the body cried "Oh why have you forsaken me, forcing me to endure hell on Earth, how merciless."_

I'm scared I pushed you too far past the point of return

" _Now excuse as I perform my greatest disappearance act"_

"Kira!" Lacus screamed out loud pulling herself up from her bed. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her lungs were in overdrive, and her heart was beating. She was hyperventilating. Her shaking hands gripped her blanket, as she shivered in fear "It's just a dream, Lacus" she whispered to herself "Kira would never say those things to you".

Taking a deep breath in, the pink haired girl let out a long exhale "What are you doing having nightmares, you have an exam tomorrow" she said scolding herself, giving her cheeks a light slap. She gently pulled her tired gazes to the clock she had on her desk '3:17 am' it read prompting Lacus to sigh.

She brought her left hand up to her face and wiped away the tears before scratching her eye "I need to sleep" she replied to herself laying back down on her bed, once she got comfortable she pulled her blanket over her small frame until it covered from her neck to her toes.

Her blue eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of her " _I'm too afraid to sleep"_ She thought to herself, shivering underneath the blanket that covered her.

She slowly turned over to her right side and pulled her phone off the nightstand beside of her. The groggy pink haired girl felt for the power button on her phone and turned it on. Her eyes winced as the bright screen of her phone blinded her, shielding her eyes with one hand, Lacus navigated to her screen brightness and lowered it to its lowest setting.

"Much better" she replied rubbing her eyes with her hand. The pink haired girl moved the phone closer to her face and began to scroll through the different texts she had sent throughout the day, taking the time to read each message with care. Eventually, she came across her texts with Cagalli, Lacus tapped the screen opening the message thread and began to type to her.

"What do I have to bring next week?" she asked curiously

And almost immediately she received a response "A week's worth of everything"

Lacus let a light giggled escape her lips "Define a 'week's worth'."

"Our mission will probably take the whole week"

"Ah" the pink haired girl replied, she locked her phone and threw it to her side "I need to get some sleep" Lacus rolled away from her phone, pulled the blanket back over her arms, slipped her hands underneath her pillow and nestled her face on top of them, before once again falling victim to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

A bright orange haze filled the cool summer air, as the sun slowly rose from behind the tall Campus tower that stood at the entrance of the school. It was a quiet morning, the only sound to be heard was the chirping of birds waking from their nightly slumber.

It was 6:50 am and all throughout the dormitory, not a sound could be heard. Except for one all too familiar sound, the sound of an alarm going off in one individual's room - Lacus Clyne.

Slowly, she pushed herself up from her bed with her tired arms "mmm" she mumbled rubbing her eyes with her hand. The pink haired girl pulled her nightgown shoulder strap back onto her shoulder and pulled herself up so that she was now sitting cross legged on her bed.

Lacus' eyes slowly scanned her room and came face-to-face with her calendar she had pinned on a bulletin board in her room. There circled in bright red were seven dates April 16 - 20. A sigh fell from her lips "I just need to get through this week" she told herself, swinging her feet to the side of the bed.

Rising to her two feet, she tucked her long pink hair behind her left ear be waltzing into the bathroom to get herself ready for the long week ahead of her. After her long shower, she slowly slipped into her favourite faded jeans and covered her upper half with an oversized black sweater that was given to her as part of student council.

With her hair tie on her wrist, she gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled the elastic over it, tying it in place. Lacus continued to straighten her hair until she was confident enough that all her tiny strands of pink hair fell behind the hood to her sweater.

Reaching out in front of her, Lacus unconsciously moved her hand briskly over her desk until they touched the glasses she had resting on it. Gently she clasped it with her hand and slowly put it on "Much better" she said smiling to herself.

Lacus began to pack her bag with whatever she thought she needed for the day ahead, throwing her bag over her shoulder, she glanced behind her and looked back at the room she was about to leave, quickly her eyes scanned the area making sure she hadn't left anything behind that she thought she would have needed. Satisfied with the reassurance, Lacus closed the door and began her walk down the hall, through the dining hall, and out the dormitory as she made her way to the Library to get some 'last minute' study before her exam.

Pushing the library door with her back, Lacus slowly slipped into the quiet library. She smiled and waved at the librarian as she passed by the checkout counter "Good morning" she whispered walking past the desk and to one of the study cubicles that were off to the side of the building. Pulling her back onto the table, she pulled out her books and slide earbuds into her ear "Okay, let's do it" she said getting comfortable before the long road ahead.

Luckily for her, since she woke up, got ready, and was in the library studying for her upcoming exam all by 7:30 am, she had a good 2 and a half hours of good study time. But knowing this was the case, that didn't calm her nerves, the anxiety that accompanied her stayed and affected her dearly. Glancing at her phone, she read the time off her lock screen "9:45 am" it read. Letting out a sigh, pulled the earbuds from her ears and packed her bag with the books she had pulled out "It's time to go" she whispered.

 **FIVE DAYS LATER**

Being the last to leave the examination room as always, Lacus let out a tired yawn as she stretched her arms up in the air "Finally done!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Took you long enough," said a voice coming from behind, which caused her to turn around.

Smiling she sai, "Hi Athrun, did you wait long?"

The boy shook his head "Nah, I had a feeling you'd be the last one out. Looks like I was right"

"That's good, you're done for the day?"

"Oh yeah, my last exam was yesterday. Ready to get going?"

"I thought you were going to call me?" Lacus said walking alongside Athrun as they made their way to the dorms.

He shrugged "Yeah, I thought it would be easier to just get you myself".

"We'll be going to get Cagalli right?"

The boy stuck his tongue out "She's already here?" he replied while scratching the back of his head.

The pink haired girl stopped in her tracks "What do you mean she's already here?"

"I mean, I went to pick her up before I went to pick you up"

"Yeah I get that much, but where is she"

He brought his finger up and pointed at the dorm "She may already be in your room"

Athrun didn't expect what would happen next, as soon as he finished explaining himself, he saw Lacus run as fast as she could to the dorm. Leaving Athrun behind in the dust.

"What's her problem" he mumbled to himself chasing after her "Why we running?!" he yelled from behind Lacus

"Because I don't want her to see the mess that is my room!" she replied running past the elevator and towards the stairs.

Hunched over, he stopped in front of the elevator as he tried to regain his breath "You can take the stairs, I'll just take the elevator" he said reassuringly to himself. Athrun watched as Lacus' figure got further and further away before disappearing behind the door to the stairs.

 **In Lacus' dorm**

Rummaging through the various documents in the disorganized room, Cagalli carefully examined the different papers scattered across Lacus' desks and dresser she had there "Damn Lacus, you're so unorganized" she muttered to herself staring at the paper covered desk, the unmade bed, and piled up clothing on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Looks like the necklace isn't here either" she replied to herself just as her eyes came to rest on an opened white box, where she knew the necklace should have rested. Of course, she would know, Kira showed her a long time ago.

"Cagalli!" Lacus screamed pushing open the door with all her might. Immediately she ran up to her and began to push her away from the mess that was her room "Invasion of privacy!" the girl screamed, her pale face reddened with embarrassment.

"Jeez Lacus, what happened to being organized" responded Cagalli flustered by Lacus' sudden childish movements all she could do was chuckle.

"Shut up!" Lifting her blue eyes from the floor, Lacus glared at her friend "And how did you get in here?!"

Cagalli reached into her pocket and pulled out her keychain "Remember, you gave me a copy of your key at the beginning of the semester saying "If I wanted to come by, here's a key".

"That's beside the point, at least you could have waited for me to get back"

"Yeah, well, I already knew you were going to be the last person out of the building, so why wait that long?" the blonde said pointing the fact of the matter.

"Besides, I helped you pack" she added pointing to a suitcase behind her "Should last you a good few days"

Athrun sighed "At Least close the door, I can hear you two from outside" the boy said casually walking into the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Cagalli, I have to do a dorm clear out, as it is the end of the school year, before we start again in September"

Athrun tapped Lacus on the shoulder "Don't worry, we called your dad. He'll clean up for you"

"No it's okay" she replied, not wanting her father to clean up after her.

"Yeah, it's okay for your father to clean up for you. He knows the plan" Cagalli replied reassuringly.

"Did you really have to tell him?" Lacus asked in disbelief.

The boy nodded "Obviously since we're going to be stealing you to sort this thing out with Kira. Props to your dad for agreeing with us".

"Guys… I - "

"You're going" Cagalli demanded "Both you and Kira have a problem, and you two have to sort it out. I don't care if you don't want to go"

Lacus looked at Athrun with pleading eyes "Yeah, sorry. She's the one who forced me to convince you to come with us".

Lacus let out a long and deep sigh "Where will we stay? What if I run out of clothes to wear?"

"I got that all sorted out" Athrun replied

"And do you really plan to buy a whole wardrobe while we're in the PLANTS?"

"Well, I do need to update my wardrobe" the pink haired girl replied teasingly.

Giving Lacus a playful shove, Athrun let out a dry laugh "Yeah right. Let's get going, shall we? Flight leaves in roughly 1 hour and a half".

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

Hi there! Guess who is alive, I am! OOCentral, formally known as FUNBUMGUM to my early readers. Long time no see, it's been a good few months. Last time this story was updated, it was in August of 2017. Now it's January 2nd 2018. The primary reason as to why nothing has been updated for so long is because I've been unmotivated, and I am still experiencing a writer's block.

But do not worry though! I've been working on my stories little by little and hopefully, I'll have some stuff out sooner rather than later! I also do have a lot in the tubes in terms of new stories and one-offs, hopefully, I can get them out to you. Otherwise, stay up to date with me follow me on twitter OOCentral, or check out my website at:

I post Anime related stuff, so I personally think it's worth checking out!

Until next time,

\- OOCentral.


End file.
